Ghostly Love
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: Yoh Asakura falls in love with a beautiful girl. She's perfect in all ways and is one of the legendary Sailor Scouts. There's only one problem . . .
1. Yoh Asakura's Love

HIYA!! Hope you don't mind. . . I am going to start a whole new story . . unfortunately. . . this one will not be very long. . . Because the story line is somewhat different. . . Oh well. . .  
Kasumi: Not long is an understatement. . .  
  
Ikumi: No1 You go away!!!!  
  
Kasumi: I will if you actually start writing!  
  
Ikumi: I can't write with you hanging on my shoulder all the time!!  
  
Kasumi: THAT'S WHAT A MUSE DOES!!!!  
  
Ikumi: I know that. . . but you don't have to be so mean to me. . . . .  
  
Kasumi: *opens mouth to retort*  
  
Yumi: Enough already!! We're not going to get anywhere with you two arguing!  
  
Ikumi: Thank you Yumi. . .  
Muses . . . . Oh well what you going to do?  
Anyway. . . This delightful story you have the privilege of enjoying is once more a crossover with Sailor Moon . . .(Ever wonder when I'm going to get sick of this? Huh? Do ya? Find out later...) and a manga/anime that has yet to be released in the U.S. called Shaman King. . . uhm. . . how do I explain this. . . Oh whatever. . . You'll figure it out. . . If you want to read the actual manga, check out the manga magazine Shonen Jump; it appears in there. . .*smile*  
Kasumi: ENOUGH TALK!!!!  
  
Yumi: Yes, Princess, It is getting a little boring watching you tell about. . .  
  
Ikumi: You too, Yumi? Fine, I'll start if you leave me alone for five minutes!  
  
Kasumi and Yumi: Fine. . .  
  
Ikumi: Deal, now go away!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WARNING: If the whole idea of ghosts freak you out don't read this, k?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Shaman King; they rightfully belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Hiroyuki Takei (Yes, I'm going to write names like an English person, but I may write it the other way at some point, so be sure to pay attention.). I do, however own Yumi and Kasumi, my muses, who may or may not appear in this fic, depends on their behavior. Heh he!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
p.s. Thanks to my friend Chrissy who helped me with the title (I just switched the order). THANKIEZ!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ghostly Love  
Chapter 1 (if it gets chapters)  
Short, round Manta Oyamada ran breathlessly through the dark night to catch his friend, who, as usual, was spacing out, sitting on a tree stump in the middle of Tokyo's largest cemetery in the middle of the night. Usually, he would greet Manta with his great goofy smile, inviting him to stargaze with himself, Amidamaru, and his other cemetery friends. This time, however, as Manta approached, he was alone, staring down at the dank ground with a flush red face.  
"Yoh?" Manta questioned as he neared, confused as to why his friend was so embarrassed.  
Startled, Yoh Asakura spun around to face Manta. "H-hey M-M-Manta," he stammered, his face flushing darker, the deep vibrant red tones setting off the natural red highlights that laced his hair. The gray headphones, usually used to hold back his hair, were missing, a sign that something was wrong. " 'Sup?" he asked innocently with his infamous goofy smile on his face.  
Manta simply stared dumbfoundedly at him. A look of confusion crossed his pale, round face as he replied, "Okay, Yoh. What's going on?"  
Yoh smiled wider, shook his head and returned to his spot on the ground, his shoulder-length hair hiding his flush face from Manta entirely.  
"Yoh. . ." Manta tried, a bit more firmly than before. "What's going on?"  
Yoh, however, refused to answer and simply shrugged his thin shoulders as he shifted uneasily, keeping his face from Manta.  
"Oh do not mind him, Lord Manta," a voice sounded from behind him.  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Manta screamed, still not entirely used to ghosts and spirits popping up around him. Clutching his chest, he told the ghost off: "Don't DO THAT, Amidamaru!!"  
The ancient legendary samurai simply rolled his pale eyes and continued, "Lord Yoh is in love."  
Manta's draw simply dropped, farther than it had done when he had first met Yoh and seen his ghostly, translucent friends. His bewilderment suddenly curved into a malicious, vicious smile. He asked, as innocently as he could be, "Really? So who's the lucky girl who is to marry a Shaman? Someone from our class?"  
Yoh continued to sit in silence, but he shook his head slightly as his face flushed redder and darker. Angry, Manta turned to Amidamaru, who answered him by vaguely waving his hand to the right. "Her name is Makoto Kino."  
Manta turned and saw nothing more that a few ghostly, though pretty, girls, sitting near a headstone, chatting happily. No one else was in sight, so that meant. . . . . .Shocked, Manta slowly turned back to Yoh. "You're j-joking, right?"he gasped out, unable to take in breathe out of fear. "Y-you're in l-l-love with a g-g-ghost?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, I know, a little corny and weird, but oh well! My world is very screwed up!!  
Kasumi: TELL ME ABOUT IT!!!!  
  
Ikumi: Can't you leave me alone? Or at least be nice for once?  
  
Yumi: Yeah, Kasumi, say something nice.  
  
Kasumi: No. . . How 'bout I tell the reviewers, k?  
  
Ikumi: Yeah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kasumi writing*  
Hey reviewers! Okay, couple of things. . .  
1. Princess Ikumi-chan will not answer questions asking things like 'Why is Makoto dead?' or things of the such.  
  
2. She will answer things like 'What's a Shaman' or whatever. Just no questions about Makoto yet, k?  
  
3. This is her world, okay? Yoh can fall in love with whomever he pleases, k?  
  
4. No flares if you were freaked out about the whole ghost thing, she warned you at first!  
  
5. Constructive criticism welcome, not destructive.  
I think that covers it. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ikumi writing*  
Wow! Thanks Kasumi!  
Anyway. . . I'll write more if you guys like this, k? So please remember the three 'R's. . . . . . . . . read, review and return!!!!  
Ciao 4 now! Princess Ikumi-chan 


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. . . sorry its been such a long time. . . I've been really busy and my computer crashed at home too. . . Sigh. . . Anyway. . . . I really hope to get back to work with this and the other stories asap.  
  
(This is going out to all my stories so please give me a break.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Secrets of a Princess: this will get better. . .  
I have the next chapter, just need to post it.  
  
Long Lost Family: I have the next several chapters. . . just not the  
last three, I think. . . These will be posted one at a time, however,  
with at least a week apart. . (builds up the suspense)  
  
Ghostly Love: This is going to be rewritten to go better with the  
manga story now. . . and possibly be turned into a single chapter  
story . . . then again maybe not  
  
A Life Forgotten: Still a work in progress for the next chapter. . .  
It's being edited as we write, however slowly. . . .  
  
'Plz help with the title': Will be renamed, rewritten to fit the rest  
of the story. .. What I have now doesn't fit what I want it to turn  
into. . . .  
  
There are also other stories on the way, still works in progress. . .  
.  
Yugioh  
Dragon Knights  
YuYu Hakusho  
Etc. . .  
  
Uhm other than that. . . . I think that's it. . . Please email me if  
you have questions and remember. . . . R&R&R!!  
  
Ciao!  
Ikumi-hime-chan 


	3. The Heart of a Shaman

Hiya!  Okay. . . I changed my mind again. . . I will not change the first chapter, but be it known!!!  Anna (Yoh's girlfriend) is not in Tokyo at the moment.  She is not there. . . so Yoh is not cheating on his fiancée.  Alright?

'k good

Anyway I don't have much else to say. . .  so let's get to it!  :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:  The Heart of a Shaman

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manta slowly turned back to Yoh. "You're j-joking, right?" he gasped out, unable to take in breathe out of fear. "Y-you're in l-l-love with a g-g-ghost?"  
  


Yoh smiled and slowly nodded, not daring to look at Manta, who then collapsed in a heap of laughter.  "Oh come on, Manta!" he exclaimed.  "She is pretty cute, you'd have to admit!"

Wiping his eyes, Manta replied, "She's not alive though, Yoh. {Hah ha it rhymes :)}  There's no way you two can. . ." 

Yoh interrupted him.  "So what Manta?  All I said was she is cute.  Not to mention she may need a guide considering she just got here."  His eyes were concentrated on the three ghosts across the cemetery. Two of the three had gotten up to leave, leaving the third alone, whom Yoh was transfixed upon.  She had crystal green eyes and bronze colored hair held in a high ponytail.  

"Then why don't you go talk to her then, Yoh?" Manta questioned his friend.  

Yoh shook his head slightly.  "Nah," he said.  "There's no way I can do that."  He sighed, a little let down.  

Manta saw this in his friend's eyes and saw that he really wanted to talk to her.  "Okay, then," he said, walking away.  "I'll talk to her for you!"  As he left, he heard Yoh protesting.  "No!  I'm going!" he called back to Yoh.  The determination in eyes faded, though, as he approached the ghostly girl.

She looked at him, her ghostly green eyes glittering in the night.  Manta lost his footing, tripped, and fell flat on his face.  {AN:  oops poor Manta}  Her melodious voice echoed through the night as Manta stood again, and continued his approach.  

He was shaking roughly as he arrived.  "Uhm. . . hi.  I'm Manta Oyamada," he began, trembling.  He pointed behind him, "And that's Yoh Asakura and Amidamaru.  Uhm. . . Yoh wants to know your name.  He thinks you're pretty."

The ghost girl smiled at Manta.  "Really?"  She stood and followed Manta over to the hilltop where she met Yoh.  "Hi!  I'm Kino Makoto," she smiled.

Yoh stammered, stumbling for words, "I-I'm—I'm Asakura—I'm Yoh."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll leave it at that and make you come back!  *evil laughter*

R&R&R!


End file.
